


Rayquaza

by Arcegis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcegis/pseuds/Arcegis
Summary: Je pensais qu'il me protégeait...Et pourtant...





	Rayquaza

J'ai mal partout. Mon Dieu, que ça peut faire mal ! Il m'a mordu le cou et broyé le larynx. A côté de moi, le dragon vert grogne sourdement, et semble attendre ma fin. Il se pelotonne près de moi, me protégeant, pour ainsi dire, du regard des personnes présentes. Et ma vie défile...A toute berzingue...

Flash.  
Le réveil sonna, emplissant la pièce d'une alarme aigre et percussive. Ma petite main aux doigts malhabiles s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton "SNOOZE", espérant un répit de quelques instants, qui m'aurait permis de replonger dans le sommeil salvateur. Salvateur. C'était bien le mot. En ce moment de ma vie, le garçon que j'étais, couché dans le lit aux draps bleus, entamait le dixième mois de sa neuvième année. Et, depuis que j'étais rentré à l'école du coin de la rue, deux années auparavant, je n'avais essuyé que des échecs scolaires et des avanies de la part de mes camarades de classe.  
"Olivier ! C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école ! Réveille-toi, mon chou !"  
Une voix rassurante pénétra la porte fermée. Lentement, très lentement, je sortis de mon lit et m'habillai. Mes doigts gourds et maladroits eurent toutes les peines du monde à boutonner ma chemise à carreaux blancs et bleus, ainsi que le bouton de mon pantalon, un jean étriqué qui commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Tout en accomplissant ces gestes, rituel de chaque matin, cinq jours par semaine, je touchai machinalement, de ma main gauche, la marque qui tachait l'extérieur de mon épaule droite. Elle ressemblait à un curieux symbole, un X, dont chacune des branches étaient munies d'une sphère au bout. Personne n'avait trouvé l'explication de cette marque de naissance au motif si particulier. Et, comme à chaque fois, mes pensées me ramenèrent à mes rêves. Si mes journées étaient éprouvantes, passées tout du long à essayer de compenser mes difficultés à comprendre et à interagir avec les personnes autour de moi, mes nuits, au moins, étaient parcourues de rêves magnifiques et reposants. Je dormais d'une traite, et ne me réveillais que lorsque ce fichu réveil émettait son alarme. Quasiment chaque nuit, j'entendais une voix d'homme magnifique, large, profonde, plus belle que n'importe quelle voix humaine. Dès que le moindre cauchemar pointait le bout de ses images, la voix retentissait, m'assurant protection et bien-être. Et, chaque matin, au réveil, je me sentais mieux et prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée, mes batteries rechargées.  
Je finis de m'habiller, pris mon petit-déj' rapidement, car manger ne m'enthousiasmait pas, rassemblai mes affaires et sortis de l'appartement. J'avais la chance d'habiter tout juste à côté de mon école primaire.  
Aujourd'hui était un jour assez exceptionnel : Tous les enfants de CE2 passeraient leur "Licence 3", un examen préliminaire à la vie de tout Dresseur qui se respecte. La Licence 3 permettait de capturer et élever un unique Pokémon, et à la condition expresse que celui-ci reste un Pokémon de Base, tant que les Licences suivantes ne seraient pas obtenues. Si la Licence 3 était obtenue, on remettait à chaque impétrant une Carte de Dresseur comprenant un Numéro ID unique, qui changerait de couleur au fur et à mesure de l'obtention des autres licences. La Couleur de la Licence 3 était Bleue. Les enfants pourraient également, durant leur dixième année, passer la Licence 2, qui leur permettait d'élever jusqu'à deux Pokémon, qui ne devaient pas dépasser le Stade 1 d'évolution, et améliorer leur Carte, la passant de Bleue à Rouge. La Licence 1, elle, était passée durant la douzième année, et permettait d'élever jusqu'à trois Pokémon, de Stade 1 maximum. La Carte devenait alors Violette. Enfin, il existait un dernier Titre, la Licence S, passé durant la treizième année, et qui permettait d'élever tous types de Pokémon, sans restrictions aucunes. La Licence S rendait également légal l'affrontement entre Dresseurs, sans limites, ce qui n'était pas possible entre détenteurs d'une Licence inférieure. La Carte passait alors au Noir. Un Dresseur en possession de Pokémon pouvait se faire contrôler à tout moment. S'il manquait à présenter sa Carte de Dresseur, ou refusait de le faire, il pouvait se faire embarquer et subir des sanctions allant de la rétention en cellule à la confiscation définitive de ses Pokémon. Heureusement, les examens étaient faciles, et la plupart des adultes possédaient leur Licence S et étaient en mesure de la montrer. Une Carte de Dresseur ne pouvait pas être perdue. Elles étaient liées irrémédiablement à leur possesseur, durant toute la vie de celui-ci, et possédaient un mécanisme, mis en place par un scientifique de génie, qui les re-téléportait dans le PC de leur possesseur si ce dernier venait à la perdre. Il n'avait qu'à se connecter sur n'importe quel PC, rentrer son Numéro ID, et hop ! La carte était automatiquement téléportée dans son propre PC, où que cette dernière fût.  
Chacun des examens était sanctionné par une épreuve théorique, et un examen pratique en extérieur. Les études théoriques étaient menées en parallèle des cours normaux. Trois heures par semaine, sur trois jours différents, dans notre cas, futurs Licenciés 3. J'avais toutes les difficultés du monde à suivre les cours de Mathématiques, de Français, et autres matières ultra-abstraites qui formaient notre cursus. Mais, trois heures par semaine, je dévorais tous les cours de notre Professeur Pokémon, un jeune homme rondouillard, barbe et moustache, très gentil et pédagogue. Et aujourd'hui...  
"Bonjour, les enfants ! Aujourd'hui est donc le grand jour ! Nous allons nous rendre à la forêt de Vexine, où vous serez en mesure de capturer votre premier Pokémon ! Mais avant cela, il vous faudra passer l'épreuve théorique."  
Je buvais les paroles du Professeur, indifférent aux moqueries des autres élèves, qui m'observaient, puis détournaient le regard en pouffant du doigt. L'un des élèves, en particulier, un garçon obèse morbide, accompagné de deux acolytes, longs comme des asperges et maigres comme des clous, essayait tant bien que mal de me déconcentrer en exécutant des "steaks" sur ma nuque. Mais je demeurais impassible.  
Le Professeur distribua les copies.  
"Vous pouvez commencer ! Vous avez une heure. Toute tentative de triche sera sévèrement punie."  
Puis il se dirigea vers le trio, pointa deux doigts vers ses yeux, puis vers les leurs. Le message était clair.  
Le test, un questionnaire à choix multiples, comportait des questions simples telles que "Quel est, parmi les Objets suivants, celui permettant de guérir du Poison ?" (L'Antidote, hein), ou bien "Quelle est l'unique Faiblesse du type Electrik ?" (Hum...Le Sol.)  
"L'heure est écoulée, je ramasse les copies !". La voix du professeur avait finalement retenti. Il ramassa les copies une par une, tandis que des soupirs de soulagement s'élevaient d'une partie de la classe. Puis, il mit la liasse dans une machine qu'il avait posée sur son bureau. La machine scanna chacune des grilles de résultats, puis, pour chacun des participants, elle énonça le nom, le résultat, et le nouveau numéro ID, puis les invita à prendre leur carte nouvellement imprimée.  
"Amrane, Ali ! Accepté ! 20FVAMRAALIX00000 ! Venez chercher votre carte ! Antonius, Patrick ! Accepté ! 20FVANTOPATR00000 ! Venez chercher votre carte !". Un par un, dans l'ordre alphabétique, les élèves se levaient, puis allaient chercher leur Carte. Certains étaient rouges de fierté, d'autres, comme moi, tremblaient en attendant l'appel fatidique. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'étais parmi les derniers de la liste.  
"Larsson, Arnaldur ! Recalé !". Un grand "OH !" s'éleva de la classe. L'obèse morbide serra les poings. Des filets de larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, rivières intarissables. Il pleurait en silence. De mon côté, je n'avais pas réagi, simplement hoché la tête et serré les poings, comme lui. S'il n'avait pas eu sa Licence, la faute allait retomber sur moi, son souffre-douleur de toujours. La liste de noms continuait à s'égrener. Pour le moment, Arnaldur était le seul recalé.  
"Valdez, Olivier !".  
Je pris une profonde inspiration.  
"Accepté !"  
La tension retomba d'un coup, comme un soufflé sorti trop tôt du four. J'eus un rapide geste du poing, signe de victoire.  
"20FVVALDOLIV00000 ! Venez chercher votre carte !"  
Je me levai, et marchai, comme sur un nuage, vers la machine. Elle émit plusieurs cliquetis, puis sortit une Carte. Légèrement plus grande qu'une carte de visite, cette dernière comportait mon nom complet et mon Numéro ID, en blanc argenté, écrit sur fond Bleu Médium. Lorsque je posai la main dessus, je sentis comme une vague de chaleur me traverser, et la voix de mes rêves retentir dans mon esprit.  
"Te voici Dresseur, à présent...Est-ce ton rêve ? Est-ce ta vie ? Je suis heureux pour toi. Va en paix."  
Pas encore tout à fait remis de mes émotions, je me rassis à ma place, les yeux humides. Enfin ! Cette Licence valait tout pour moi. Et mon premier Pokémon serait mon nouvel ami, mon confident.  
Un brouhaha confus s'était levé dans la classe. Congratulations, tapes dans le dos, saluts, les enfants étaient quelque peu agités. Le professeur leva la voix.  
"S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !"  
Tout le monde se tut.  
"Prenez vos affaires et sortez en silence ! Rendez-vous dans quelques minutes sous le hall, point CE2 ! Nous allons vous distribuer des Pokémon temporaires pour votre première capture. Lorsque vous aurez réussis, vous devrez nous les rendre. Une fois que nous serons sur place, vous êtes libres de capturer le Pokémon de votre choix, dans le respect des règles de la Licence 3. Vous avez un quart d'heure pour passer aux toilettes et prendre une pause. A tout à l'heure ! Sortez dans le calme, merci !"  
Je fus parmi les premiers à sortir du bâtiment, et me dirigeai vers les toilettes, au fond de la cour. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de les atteindre avant qu'Arnaldur, le visage serré, me barre la route.  
"Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plaît !", tentai-je timidement.  
Un magistral coup de poing dans la figure fut sa réponse. Je sentis mon nez exploser de douleur, et, sous le choc, reculai. Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle ou jauger les dégâts, un énorme coup de pied dans le tibia me coupa la chique. Des étincelles dansèrent devant mes yeux noyés de larmes. Arnaldur se dirigeait vers moi, le souffle rauque, les dents serrées. En tombant sur le côté, j'avais touché ma marque de naissance, à travers mes vêtements. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, incapable de me défendre, j'attendis qu'Arnaldur m'assène d'autres coups.  
Mais il n'en fut rien.  
Un rugissement énorme, suivi d'un immense cri d'effroi et d'une galopade précipitée, se succédèrent sans que je ne comprisse, car mes sens étaient encore embourbés par la douleur. Je me relevai péniblement, et essuyai mes yeux. Ces derniers s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
Devant moi, se tenait un gigantesque Pokémon, d'au moins sept mètres de long. C'était un dragon-serpent, vert vif, muni de deux bras, et qui, visiblement, était très en colère. Il était presque enroulé autour de moi et me protégeait de sa masse et de ses anneaux. A peu de distance de là, Arnaldur était retenu par deux professeurs. Son expression était passée de la rage à la terreur la plus extrême. Il avait souillé son pantalon, et regardait la bête avec horreur, comme s'il s'attendait à être dévoré vivant.   
J'entendis alors une voix dans mon esprit.  
"Cet enfant est sous ma protection. Quiconque tente de lui faire du mal sera châtié en conséquence." Un grondement sourd s'échappait de sa gueule, il montrait une rangée de crocs acérés. Les deux professeurs l'observaient avec attention. S'ils étaient effrayés, ils n'en laissaient rien paraître. Les autres enfants s'étaient éloignés, certains avaient aussi pris peur. L'un d'entre eux, en revanche, était resté, et regardait de tous ses yeux.  
C'était l'enfant le plus sage et le plus mûr de la classe. Il avait d'excellentes notes, et était très sympathique. Beaucoup de monde l'appréciait. Lui, en revanche, restait humble et sage.  
Il s'avança et toucha le museau du Dragon de sa main droite.  
"Bonjour, ami Dragon ! Quel est ton nom ?"  
Un dialogue silencieux sembla se dérouler entre eux. Puis le Dragon se détendit et déroula ses anneaux.  
"Merci d'avoir défendu cet élève. Ne t'en fais pas, il est en sécurité."  
Personne n'avait moufté. Le grondement cessa. Le Dragon m'observa alors d'un œil d'émeraude.  
"Mon nom est Rayquaza. Tu es mon ami, et je crois en toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi, je serai là."  
Puis il disparut d'un seul coup, sans bruit ni lumière.  
Je portai la main à mon nez. Et ne ressentis aucune douleur. Idem pour ma jambe. Le Dragon avait soigné toutes mes blessures. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs s'étaient éclipsés discrètement, emportant Arnaldur plus mort que vif, car il avait tourné de l'œil sous l'effet de la peur.  
Le garçon sérieux s'avança vers moi.  
"Tout va bien, Olivier ? Tu as eu de la chance que j'aie entendu Arnaldur murmurer qu'il allait se venger de toi. En attendant...Veux-tu que je te parle de Rayquaza ?"  
"Merci, Axel...", finis-je par articuler, la gorge serrée.  
"Je te raconterai tout ça dans le bus. Allez, viens boire un peu d'eau."

Flash.  
Seizième année. Fin de l'année scolaire. J'ai obtenu ma Licence 1 avec du retard, à cause de passages fréquents à l'hôpital. J'avais des violentes crises de dépression profonde, que les médicaments n'arrivaient pas à soigner. Durant tout le reste de ma scolarité, jusque-là, j'avais été la cible de moqueries. L'histoire de mon invocation de Rayquaza avait fait du bruit à l'époque, et j'étais connu comme le loup blanc. J'étais une cible de choix. Alors, dès que les autres élèves le savaient, ils me faisaient du mal, afin que, dans un accès de violence, je l'invoque. A chaque fois, j'étais resté de marbre, et jamais je ne leur avais donné raison. Rayquaza était mon ami, mon sanctuaire. Jusqu'à la fin de ma quinzième année. Mon cerveau malade avait craqué, et j'étais parti en dépression.  
Les trois Pokémon que j'avais capturés, une Zorua, une Rocabot et un Psykokwak, avaient évolués, depuis maintenant un an. J'attendais le moment où je pourrais passer ma Licence S avec impatience. Malgré mes problèmes de scolarité évidents, le Rectorat m'avait permis de passer mes Licences. J'avais 15 ans, et un niveau scolaire de Quatrième, car, à cause de mes fameux problèmes, j'avais dû redoubler deux fois.  
Ce jour-là, dans le lycée de la petite ville où mes parents avaient déménagés, j'attendais avec impatience que le professeur distribuât les copies. Evidemment, il y avait eu des rires en coin et des gestes du doigt sur mon passage. Mais, à présent, je n'en avais cure. Pourtant...Mon cerveau enregistrait. Et, cette année, pour la troisième fois, j'essayais de passer ma Licence S. Deux échecs successifs n'avaient en rien entâchés ma détermination. Quand à mes résultats scolaires catastrophiques, je n'en avais cure. Je voulais dresser des Pokémon, me lier d'amitié avec eux, survivre par ce biais. Je me moquais de cette société perverse.  
"Vous pouvez commencer. Vous avez une heure. Toute tentative de triche sera sévèrement punie."  
Le test me paraissait plus facile. J'avais mieux dormi la veille, et surtout, dans un coin reculé où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds, j'avais invoqué Rayquaza et discuté avec lui. Il m'avait prodigué son réconfort, et réitéré sa confiance en moi. Je remplis les questions lentement, avec précaution, relisant tout au moins deux fois.  
"L'examen est terminé. Lâchez vos stylos ! Cela vaut également pour vous, Stebbins ! Un professeur passera parmi vous pour ramasser les copies. Attendez que la machine appelle votre nom, et...Bref, vous connaissez le topo."  
Le professeur apporta la liasse de feuilles jusqu'à la machine, puis l'enfourna dans un tiroir de cette dernière. Une série de cliquetis se fit entendre, puis...  
"Audjang, Kévin ! Accepté ! Avicenne, Joan ! Accepté !"  
La liste s'égrena ainsi. La tension devenait palpable à mesure que se rapprochait mon nom. Nous étions une quinzaine à repasser notre épreuve pour la troisième fois, une rare exception. D'habitude, la quinzaine correspondait au nombre de personnes qui la rataient une fois, cette Licence S. Encore moins la rataient deux fois, et seulement une personne, en plusieurs années d'existence du système, avait dû la repasser trois fois, après un sévère accident qui l'avait privé de la majeure partie de ses forces. Elle n'en avait pas profité longtemps, d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle était décédée moins de trois mois après l'avoir obtenue.  
"Valdez ! Olivier !"  
Le nœud d'angoisse me comprima la poitrine.  
"Accepté !"  
Le nœud se défit d'un seul coup.  
Il ne nous restait plus que l'épreuve pratique. Elle consistait en survivre pendant 48 heures en forêt, armés de nos seuls trois Pokémon, d'un quatrième que nous capturerions sur place, et de nos connaissances théoriques. Aucun matériel n'était autorisé.  
Nous prîmes donc un bus. Sur le chemin, le Professeur référent nous fit enfiler un bracelet de géo-localisation en temps réel. Quiconque voyait son bracelet détruit, décidait de l'enlever, actionnait la Balise de Détresse ou quittait la forêt, ce qui semblait bien improbable au vu de sa taille, échouait à l'épreuve pratique.  
La forêt mesurait plus d'un million d'hectares, et le bus largua les quinze élèves les uns après les autres, dans l'ordre alphabétique, à des endroits différents. Je fus le dernier à descendre. Le Professeur prit quelques notes sur mon état et ma position, puis le bus repartit.

Flash. Quelques heures après que le bus a disparu. J'ai trouvé des Baies comestibles, mais elles m'ont détruit l'estomac. Je tournais en rond dans cette fichue forêt, incapable de retrouver un quelconque chemin praticable. La nuit commençait à tomber, il était temps que je trouve un abri sûr. Mes trois Pokémon m'entourent, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris de pause, et cela se sent. Ils ont tous les trois, comme moi, la respiration pantelante. Même avec l'eau fournie par Akwakwak, nous sentions nos forces nous abandonner petit à petit. Tout à coup, nous arrivâmes près d'un petit point d'eau, abrité de plusieurs arbres, avec une grotte juste à côté. Ouf ! Quatre soupirs de soulagement s'échappèrent en même temps. Au moment ou Akwakwak s'approcha du point d'eau pour y poser une patte et la purifier, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et le joyau rouge sur son front brilla. Tout semblait crier le danger.  
"Que se passe-t-il, Kwaky ?"  
Je m'étais instinctivement rapproché. Mal m'en avait pris. Des mâchoires claquèrent à quelques centimètres de mes jambes. Je reculai, effrayé. Le point d'eau était constellé de Bargantua, qui remontaient tous à la surface, attirés par l'odeur d'une proie. Et la proie, c'était nous. Pas moyen de s'abreuver !  
Un craquement sec retentit tout à coup derrière nous, et j'entendis un cliquetis métallique. L'instant d'après, quatre gusses, le visage masqué sous des foulards, avaient en joue mes trois Pokémon et moi-même. Leurs armes auraient pu couper n'importe quel Pokémon Acier en deux, même le plus résistant.  
"Très bien. Maintenant, donne-nous tes trois Pokéball, et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.", grommela l'un d'entre eux, celui qui m'avait en joue.  
Pris de panique, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je ne répondis rien, mais feignis un malaise cardiaque en portant la main gauche sur mon épaule droite.  
"Bah, lavette..."  
Le chef leva sa crosse pour m'assommer...  
Un horrible rugissement de haine retentit alors. Les quatre hommes restèrent interloqués par ce son qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu.  
"CHE..."  
Un éclair vert passa entre le chef de bande et moi, ce qui me fit tomber à la renverse.  
"C'EST QUOI, ÇA ? FEU A VOLONTÉ, LES GARS !"  
Un coup de feu retentit. L'un des quatre hommes, celui qui gardait Lyca, ma Lougaroc, s'effondra, une flaque de sang déjà formée au sol, s'écoulant par un large trou sur son côté droit. La Lycanroc recula, grognant sourdement.  
"ESPÈCE D'IMBÉ..."  
J'avais fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir. Je ne voulais plus rien voir, plus rien entendre. Deux craquements, suivis de deux horribles gargouillements, un coup de feu qui ricocha quelque part...  
Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je constatai le carnage. Trois cadavres, dont deux avec la tête broyée, le chef prostré au sol...Et Rayquaza, le regard brûlant de haine, grognant sourdement, salive et sang gouttant de ses mâchoires, qui faisait un rempart de son corps, me protégeant de ses anneaux. Mes trois Pokémon étaient rentrés d'eux-mêmes dans leur Pokéball.  
"Rayqua..."  
"TOI...Tu mérites la mort...", et la voix profonde de Rayquaza résonna dans ma tête. Il s'adressait au chef, bien sûr, qu'aurais-je pu avoir fait, moi, pour mériter la mort ?  
"Bah...Un cadavre de plus dans les fondations, ça ne compte pas.", lui crache le chef à la figure. "VA DONC, PLEUTRE ! JE ME BAIGNE LES COUILLES A L'AIR AVEC DES BARGANTUA, MOI, KESS'TU CROIS !". Et, comme pour nous le prouver, il se déshabilla en un éclair, et plongea dans le point d'eau. L'instant d'après, un atroce bouillonnement agita l'eau, qui se teinta de rouge.  
Epuisé, tremblant de partout, je vomis le peu que contenait mon estomac, incapable de reprendre mes sens.  
J'avisai le bouton, rouge et brillant, de la Balise de Détresse. Les yeux brillants de larmes, je cherchais Rayquaza du regard...Il avait de nouveau disparu, tout danger étant plus ou moins écarté. Tant pis, je serai le seul au monde à échouer trois fois au Test.  
J'appuyai sur le bouton. Aussitôt, un bip rapide et lancinant fut émis, pulsant par intervalles réguliers. Environ une minute plus tard, une équipe de quatre personnes, trois policiers et notre Professeur référent, accompagnés de leurs Pokémon mastoques, arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ils contatèrent le carnage, et je fus embarqué pour meurtre. Je maudis intérieurement Rayquaza, et me promis de ne plus jamais lui parler, ou répondre s'il me parlait.

Flash. Fin de mon audience, un mois après l'incident de la forêt.  
"Le Jury a délibéré. Olivier Valdez, vous vous êtes rendus coupable du meurtre de trois personnes. La sentence requise est la destruction immédiate de votre Carte de Dresseur, l'ostracisme qui en découle, et l'interdiction absolue de capturer de nouveaux Pokémon, même en cas de décès de vos partenaires actuels. Dans sa grande mansuétude, et compte tenu de votre état actuel, la Cour a tenu à souligner que vous séparer de vos Pokémon serait une grave erreur, aussi vous accordons-nous le droit de conserver vos trois partenaires actuels. La séance est levée. Un agent va dès maintenant procéder à la destruction publique de votre Carte de Dresseur."  
Aussitôt, un mastard, flanqué de son Machopeur, arracha la carte de Dresseur de son étui que je portais toujours à la ceinture. J'admirai une dernière fois les reflets violets, l'écriture argentée...Ce Passe, ainsi que ma liberté, seraient définitivement détruits dans quelques instants...  
L'homme inséra la Carte dans la fente d'une machine. Un bruit de broyage retentit, puis un voyant rouge s'alluma, en même temps qu'un bip sonore.  
"Valdez, Olivier ! 20FVVALDOLIV00000 ! Carte détruite !"  
C'est fini, Rayquaza. Mes derniers espoirs de vivre la vie que j'attendais se sont éteints avec ton acte. Sois maudit à jamais ! SOIS MAU...  
Rugissement de haine. Non, Rayquaza, non...  
Il y eut un grand moment de flottement dans l'assemblée.  
"Quel était ce bruit ?"  
L'instant d'après, toutes les vitres de la salle explosaient en même temps, projetant des débris partout, et blessant les personnes les plus proches des fenêtres.  
Rayquaza était apparu. Il fit un rempart de son corps, me protégeant de ses anneaux, comme à chaque fois. Deux policiers sortirent leurs armes et tirèrent. Les balles rebondirent, et l'une d'entre elles atteignit le Procureur Général au front. Il s'effondra sans même être conscient de sa propre mort.  
SOIS MAUDIT, RAYQUAZA ! Tu ne me protèges pas, tu ne fais que me discréditer auprès des humains !  
Rayquaza grognait sourdement, indifférent à la panique qui régnait. Tout le monde se ruait vers les deux sorties.  
Seul resta une personne, chaussée de lunettes, qui me regardait fixement...  
"Axel...", parvins-je juste à articuler.  
Axel restait silencieux, le visage dur et fermé.  
"Rayquaza...Tu m'avais promis de le protéger, mais ce que tu fais n'est en aucun cas une protection. Reprends tes esprits !"  
Nouveau hurlement de rage.  
"RAYQUA..."  
CRAC. L'instant d'après, la tête d'Axel n'était plus qu'un coulis de fruits rouges.  
"ASSEZ ! ASSEZ !"  
Je tombai au sol, sur les genoux, la tête écrasée par la douleur mentale de voir ainsi périr d'autres personnes.  
Rayquaza, comme devenu fou, me regarda d'un œil vitreux, les mâchoires dégouttantes de sang.  
Puis il se rua sur moi.  
CRAC.  
J'eus tout juste le temps de voir quelques flashes lumineux de ma vie. Puis, je glissai dans le néant. L'instant d'après, un horrible hurlement, suivi d'une puissante déflagration, ravagèrent le bâtiment administratif.  
Lorsque la Police et les Secours arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils ne trouvèrent que quelques cadavres carbonisés, dont celui d'un Pokémon légendaire dont, jusque-là, personne ne soupçonnait la réelle existence. Le cadavre n'était pas en état d'être étudié, mais on retrouva, au niveau du crâne carbonisé du monstre, un singulier agrégat de plastique et de métal fondu, qu'on soupçonna être un appareil complexe.  
A environ trois cent kilomètres de là, Un certain Arnaldur Larsson, seize ans, s'épongeait le front. Il avait rendu fou ce Rayquaza, capturé par la Team qui l'avait embauché pour ses talents, et activé la charge explosive. Balayé, le Olivier Valdez, fils illégitime, héritier d'un pouvoir antique. Sa vengeance était complète. Il l'avait eu, celui qui, depuis le début, l'empêchait de vivre ! Balayé aussi, son maudit gardien.  
Arnaldur Larsson entendit un cliquetis dans son dos. Il sursauta. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il fit, avant que la seringue ne s'enfonce dans son cou, lui injectant une toxine de Grotadmorv concentrée qui le tua en un instant.  
La Zoroark d'Olivier Valdez reprit son apparence l'espace d'une seconde, montra ses crocs acérés, puis rechangea de forme.


End file.
